Jaune the Gamer
by Son-of-Chaos-and-Order
Summary: What if before he ran away to Beacon, Jaune's semblance awoken without his aura. Might have Arkos in there
1. Character Creation

**WELCOME TO REMNANT THE GAME**

**NEW GAME**

**SETTINGS**

**CREDITS**

When Jaune first saw this floating in front of him, he jumped in surprise and nearly screamed. He stared at the floating wall of text that was a few inches from his face, wondering what exactly was happening. Was the guilt about what he was about to do, finally make him crazy. Finally gathering the courage, he took a finger and pressed the new game option. Once the option had been pressed the option, the screen disappeared to be replaced with another one.

**PLEASE ENTER FULL NAME**

"Now let's see… Jaune d'Arc"

**Hello Jaune d'Arc, and welcome to Remnant the Game. The game where each and every little choice matters, (and there are no do overs) and what you do will determine the fate of the entire world.**

"_Gee no pressure_" Jaune thought sarcastically as he read on.

**Would you like to ****enter character customization**** or ****continue with current build****?**

Jaune was curious to what his "current build" was and so pressed the option.

**Are you sure that you would like to be Human Knight (civilian)** ** (y/n)**

"_That sounds pretty good but I wonder what the other options for me are_" Coming to a conclusion, he pressed the no option, Juane was brought back to the prompt. Choosing the other option, he was shown a list of several humanoid races that he could choose from. After going through the list there were two that caught his eye. They were **Nephilim **and **Faunus**. Clicking on the info for Nephelim, Jaune was greeted with the description.

**Nephilim are humanoids that are usually the offspring of a celestial being and a human. However there have been documented cases of Nephilim being born from another Nephilim and human.**

**STATS: Your Charisma increases by 2. One score of you choice increases by 1.**

**WINGS: You have a wingspan of 20 feet.**

**SPEED: Your base walking speed is 3.5 miles per hour (mph). You base flying speed is 10 miles per hour (mph).**

**VISION: You are able to see in dim light up to 60 feet as if like daylight, and darkness as if like dim light**

**LANGUAGES: You are able to speak Minstrali and ?**

"_Weird I wonder what the other language is."_

**INNATE POWER: Strength - Your base Strength is increased by 50%. Your attacks deal 50% more damage. No armor can prevent you from flying**

**Pick NEPHILIM as your race (y/n)?**

Jaune clicked no so that he could see what the Faunus race would allow him to do

**Faunuses are humanoids that resemble humans but possess traits of different animals.**

**STATS: Your Constitution increases by 2**

**SPEED: Your base walking speed is 3.5 miles per hour (mph). You may have a different terrain speed depending on your subrace.**

**VISION: You are able to see in dim light up to 60 feet as if like daylight, and darkness as if like dim light**

**LANGUAGES: You are able to speak Minstrali**

**VISION: You are able to see in dim light up to 60 feet as if like daylight, and darkness as if like dim light**

**SUBRACES:**

**BULL:**

**FAUNUS TRAIT: Horns**

**STATS: Your Strength increases by 1**

**CAT:**

**FAUNUS TRAIT: ****Ears** **or ****Tail**

**STATS: Your Dexterity increases by 1**

**CROCODILE  
FAUNUS TRAIT: Scales**

**STATS: Your Constitution increases by 1**

**SPECIAL TERRAIN (WATER): You gain a swim speed of 11.85 miles per hour (mph)**

**Pick FAUNUS as your race (y/n)?**

Jaune thought long and hard about which of the two races he should pick. "_Both of the races have similar base traits with the differing traits mainly being stat based. If I go with the Faunus then my stat boosts are already chosen for me, plus the special terrain won't be that useful seeing as Beacon is landlocked. I better go with Nephelim seeing as how the innate power will allow me to defeat the Grimm easier. Plus being able to fly will help a lot, allowing me to scout the terrain ahead of time" _Jaune clicked the no option before heading back to confirming Nephelim.

**Congratulations for thoroughly thinking through what race you would prefer to be, you have been given 1 point in Wisdom and 1 point in Intelligence.**

**Choose which stat you would like to increase:**

**STRENGTH**

**DEXTERITY**

**CONSTITUTION**

**INTELLIGENCE**

**WISDOM**

**CHARISMA**

Again Jaune thought about what stat would be the most useful. He thought for around a minute before choosing to put the bonus stat boost in desterity.

**Now that you are done with choosing a race, it is time to choose your class. You may choose from the following classes:**

**Shield Master**

**Guardian Knight**

**Knight**

**Brawler**

**Gunslinger**

Jaune immediately dismissed the Gunslinger, Brawler, and Shield Master seeing as how he wanted to fight with both a sword AND shield. He was about to click on Knight when he hesitated.

"Wait what's the difference between a knight and a Guardian Knight?"

He clicked on Guardian Knight and was amazed at what Guardian Knight would give him.

**ARMOR: You are experienced with both Light and Medium Armors. You are experienced with Shields**

**WEAPONS: You are experienced with both mundane and specialized weapons.**

**STATS: You have a 25% increase to Wisdom and Constitution.**

**SKILLED: You are a natural at Animal Handling, Nature, Perception, and Survival.**

**EQUIPMENT: You start off with a mundane weapon, a shield, and leather armor**

**ANIMAL COMPANION: You are gifted with an animal companion who you may keep on you at all times, or let them roam free. The animal companion levels up with you, will always understand you, and cannot be truly killed unless you are killed.**

**Pick Shield Guardian as your class (y/n)?**

Jaune was sure that if the box was physical, then it would have shattered when he hit the yes icon. He had an animal companion, was skilled in things that would help with becoming a huntsman, and would get advantage with the sword and shield was going to get.

**You have completed your character customization and are almost ready to begin the game.**

"_Wonder what I have to do in order to begin_" Jaune's question was answered with the following words.

**TUTORIAL START**

* * *

**Whew, that took a while to write. I hope that y'all liked this story. Leave constructive criticism. What you liked and what you didn't like.**


	2. Tutorial

**TUTORIAL START**

When those words flashed across his eyes, Jaune felt a pressure build up along his shoulders. It kept building, and building until…

_rrriiippp_

Jaune's shirt ripped off to reveal a pair of beautiful wings covered in feathers that started the same color as Jaune's hair at the top and slowly grew darker until they were a deep red.

"Oh my word, these are gorgeous." He chuckled to himself a little "People might mistake me for some sort of bird Faunus now."

**Welcome to the tutorial, where you will learn the, basics of how to play the game. Here you will learn about abilities, commands, missions, and combat.**

**ABILITIES**

**There are two types of abilities, Passive and Active. Passive abilities are always on regardless of your status, while Active abilities need to be consciously used (and may be affected by status). Do to how your life has been turned into a video game, you have been granted certain abilities that you alone have.**

**(passive) MIND OF THE GAMER LV-Max: During combat situations The Game will help you to keep a peaceful state of mind, so that you may think calmly and logically. You are immune to psychological attacks and status effects. You are still able to express certain emotions if you so wish to.**

**(passive) BODY OF THE GAMER LV-Max: Damage you take will leave no physical mark on your body. Instead you will feel pain for a few seconds while the damage will reduce your Hit Points (HP). Sleeping in a bed will restore HP, Stamina, ?, and ?. Consuming food and drinks will also help restore HP, Stamina, ?.**

**(active) FLYING LV-1 (0/100 xp): You are able to use your wings to fly faster than you can walk. Each 100 feet will use 1 point off of your stamina. Staying stationary in the air will take 1 point off your stamina every 10 seconds. Your DEXTERITY [dex] is increased by 50% while in the air.**

**COMMANDS**

**You have list of commands that you can trigger by thinking or speaking them aloud. Your list of commands are ****stats****, ****titles****, ****skills****, ****abilities****, ****inventory****, ****relationships****, and ****missions****.**

"Stats" Jaune whispered aloud

**NAME: Jaune D'Arc, LV-5 (0/2500 xp)**

**AGE: 17**

**TITLE: N/A**

**RACE: Nephilim**

**STATUS: Slightly Tired (STAMINA REGENERATION decreased by 10%)**

**HP: 300/300**

**STAMINA: 150/200**

**?: N/A**

**?: N/A**

**STR: 15 (10 + 50%) - **_**Measures how hard you are able to damage something. **_

**DEX: 11 - **_**Measures how agile you are. Raises base speed by .1 for every 10 points.**_

**CON: 20 (16 + 25%) - **_**Measures your endurance. Influences HP, STAMINA, and ?. Along with HP, STAMINA, and ? regeneration. Raises HP by 100 for every 10 points**_

**INT: 16 - **_**Measures your reasoning and memory. Allows you to learn quicker.**_

**WIS: 14 (11 + 25%) - **_**Measures your perception and insight. Influences ? and ? regeneration.**_

**CHA: 12 - **_**Measures force of personality.**_

**LUC: 30 - **_**Measures how well things go your way.**_

**UNUSED STAT POINTS: ****15**** [Locked until tutorial completion]**

Jaune sighed. He was getting really tired of all the question marks.

"Titles" The stats screen disappeared and was replaced with a much smaller screen

**TITLES**

**BEGINNER (exp, stat points, and relationships points are gained 2x as quickly). Equip title (****y****/****n****)?**

Jaune clicked yes and brought back to the list of commands

"Skills"

**SKILLS**

**Skills, just like abilities, come in both active and passive varieties.**

**(active) FORGERY LV-Max: Due to you creating a false transcript to Beacon, and getting accepted. You have unlocked and maxed the FORGERY skill. You are able to create a fake: document, signature, bank note, or a work of art. That will stand up to even the most strict of scrutinization.**

He gulped after reading that

**(active) CLEANING LV-4 (0/1000 xp): Thanks to your parents making you do chores, you have unlocked the CLEANING skill. Your are able to clean 4% better and faster.**

**(active) COOKING LV-2 (0/250 xp): Due to your parents and older siblings sometimes leaving the house for days on end. You have learned to cook for yourself. Your COOKING is done 2% faster and tastes 2% better.**

"_Those last two are some mundane abilities, and they should be WAY higher thanks to me doing them more than my sisters!...at least there is no mention of a cuddling skill or that would be maxed too. _" Jaune grumbled.

"_I already know what my abilities are, so I'll just skip that"_

"Inventory" a window opened up with lots of boxes.

**INVENTORY**

**Here is where you will be able to store your items. Food and/or drink placed in here will never go bad or spoil.**

Jaune saw that three of the inventory boxes were full already. There was armor that looked to be made from the tanned hide of different animals, a sickle, and a round metal shield.

"_Well they're not horrible as beginner equipment, but I'm about to get some better ones._" He thought with a small grimace "_Let's move on to relationships_"

"Relationships"

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Here is where you can see your relation to other people. The higher your relationship, the closer you are to that person. Some people have a higher requirements than others.**

**N/A**

"_Huh, would have thought that I would already have relationships with family, but it looks like the game has this blank so that I can make new relationships and grow stronger. That explains the skills as well."_

**For figuring out part of the intention of THE GAME, you have been given 1 point in INTELLIGENCE [INT]. **

Without Jaune saying anything the relationship screen disappeared and a new screen popped up.

**MISSIONS**

**Here you will be able to see any missions that you have going on. (NOTE some missions are mandatory and will not be given the choice to accept or deny);**

**New Mission**

**Name: Beacon Initiation (MANDATORY!)**

**Description: Find a way to get to Beacon Academy. Once there take place in the initiation and become a student.**

**Time Limit: 1 week**

**Time Left: 1 week**

**Reward: 3000 xp, 100 Lien, New title, +10 closeness with ?.**

"_Oh thank you game for giving me such enough time_" Jaune thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes "_It's not like Beacon's six days away_" The window closed as Jaune blinked his eyes and waited to see if a new window would pop up. When it didn't he got up from his bed and went towards his closet to get a new shirt. Putting it on, he noticed that the shirt seemed to be able to accommodate his new wings.

"I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to grab my armor, weapons, and Lien and leave before everyone wakes up" After he finished getting dressed, Jaune put on his armor, packed his bag full of essentials. and opened his door. The hallway that lead to his room was almost pitch black. The only light came from appliances strewn around the house. However thanks to his sight, he was able to see basic shapes that were different shades of grey. Jaune walked slowly and quietly towards the armory, and nearly jumped into the nearby bookcase when a blue box appeared.

**Congratulations! For walking quietly, you have unlocked the skill SNEAK.**

**(active) SNEAK LV-1 (0/100 xp): Your footsteps/wing beats become 1% quieter, and you are 1% harder to detect.**

"_Gah! Gotta be quiet Jaune."_ Jaune dismissed the screen and waited a few seconds to see if anyone had awoken. When he confirmed that no one had awoken, Jaune activated sneak just as a precaution and made his way towards the armory. Opening the door, he closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. The armory was on the other side of the house, meaning that he could turn on the light and no one would see it. Doing just that, Jaune looked around until he found what he wanted.

Crocea Mors was a simple longsword with a blue handle, and a golden cross guard. Its sheath could expand into a heater shield with golden trim and the Arc symbol on it. Jaune grabbed both of them and placed Crocea Mors in its sheath before hanging it on his belt. Turning off the light, and walking out the back door, Jaune was greeted with another blue box. This time not having as much of a reaction.

**Congratulations! For taking property that was not yours, you have unlocked the skill STEAL**

**(active) STEAL LV-1 (0/100 xp): You have a 1% chance to take objects without anyone noticing. When used with SNEAK, double the percentage.**

"Well that's one skill I will not be leveling up." Jaune said as he continued to walk slowly, trying not to make any noise. Jaune had made it out and to the train station when he got a notification.

**SNEAK leveled up**

**(active) SNEAK LV-2 (0/250 xp): Your footsteps/wing beats become 2% quieter, and you are 2% harder to detect.**

Jaune deactivated sneak, sat on the station bench, and closed his eyes to get some rest for the morning.

**You have rested for six hours. HP and STAMINA fully restored.**

**STATUS Slightly Tired removed and replaced with Rested.**

That's what Jaune saw when he opened his eyes. Checking his scroll, he saw that it was 6:00 A.M. He had indeed slept for six hours. Checking his stats to see if the Rested status came with anything, he saw that it came with no buffs or debuffs. "_Figures, but maybe there is something better than rested_." Seeing that the ticket booth was open, Jaune closed his status screen and walked towards it. Getting to the booth, he noticed that the woman manning the booth was a lion faunus with the animal trait being cute pair of fuzzy ears.

"Good morning sir." The lady said in a chipper attitude "Where would you like to go today."

Jaune smiled and started to take out some Lien "How much is a one way ticket to the Kingdom of Vale."

The lady ducked beneath her desk and pulled out a book and opened it. She flipped through a few pages before finally finding what she was looking for.

"That will be a total of five hundred lien." The lady replied, "but if you don't mind me asking. Why take the train, when you can just fly there." Jaune hesitated for a second. Gamers mind making sure that he calmed down a second later.

"Well I have to make it to Beacon Academy quickly and flying there would take too long and take too much energy." The lady's eyes sparkled when he told her his true destination.

"Oh your going to Beacon, that's so cool! I actually have a cousin that goes to Beacon." The lady continued "She's a rabbit faunus with long adorable ears in her second year. If you see her, tell her that her cousin Savannah said "Hi." " A window popped up.

**New Mission**

**Name: Family Relations**

**Description: Tell Savannah's cousin that she said "Hi"**

**Time Limit: N/A**

**Reward: 10 xp, +5 closeness with ?**

**Accept (****y****/****n****)**

Jaune gave a small smile and nodded as he clicked yes. Savannah handed him the ticket and opened the gate to let his through. Walking through, Jaune noticed that the train had a decent size of 20 passenger cars, five sleeper cars, a dining car, and other cars that he didn't know the name of. Looking at his ticket, he saw that the lady had placed him in one of the sleeper cars._ "Sweet an upgrade!"_

_**TIME SKIP**_

Jaune checked his scroll. It had been roughly an hour since he had found his room, and he was waiting in one of the passenger cars near the door to get on. He was looking around when he got a notification.

**Congratulations! For paying attention to your surroundings you have unlocked the skill OBSERVE.**

**(active) OBSERVE LV-1 (0/100 xp): You are able to see the name of any object or person.**

"_Huh, this seems weak right now, but I can most likely level it up if I use it on everything, and I'm not about to let this go to waste."_

**Congratulations! For figuring out a way to level up your abilities, you have been given 1 point in Wisdom [WIS]**

The train started to move.

**STATUS acquired Motion Sickness [negated by Gamers Mind]**

Jaune had been on the train for three straight days. He thought that he would be throwing up thanks to his motion sickness, but Gamers Mind seemed to negate that. He was BEYOND thankful for that. _"Thank you, Gamer powers!"_

During that time, he'd discovered that no matter what time he went to bed, he always woke up at 6 A.M. He had also seen a few people that stood out from the rest. One was a reptilian faunus named Nicholas Bolas. He had a fitted suit on, and had lots of rings and a necklace made of something called Lazotep. Another one was a beaver tailed faunus wearing a gi with a fedora named Perry Flyncher.

**Congratulations! You have leveled up OBSERVE.**

**(active) OBSERVE LV-2 (0/250 xp): You are able to see the name and level of any object or person.**

Jaune smiled as he dismissed the screen. The train stopped at a station, and another person had got on. Jaune used observe on them.

**Pyrrha Nikos, LV-40**

_**TIMESKIP**_

Jaune was, once again, really glad that Gamers Mind negated his motion sickness, otherwise he was sure that he would have thrown up on someone's shoes. He was sitting near the back of the airship staring out the window when he heard a voice.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Jaune looked and saw a blonde-haired woman with a purple cape, and thanks to picking up the habit of using observe on everyone...

**[ERROR] Subject not found.**

"_That's weird, let's try that again._"

**[ERROR] Subject not found.**

The woman vanished.

"_Interesting, observe must only work on things that are actually there._" Jaune thought as the airship landed and once everyone had stepped out, he did too. Jaune stared in awe at the grand size of Beacon. He knew that it would be big, but this was HUGE! He had taken a few steps when he heard a huge explosion. Looking around, he saw three different girls. One was wearing all white,

**Weiss Schnee, LV-33**

another black and white,

**Blake Belladonna, LV-35 **

and the last one had black and red.

**Ruby Rose, LV-30**

Both Weiss and Blake were walking away, while Ruby was just lying on the ground or more accurate… in a crater. As Jaune was walking over to Ruby to help he heard her say.

"Welcome to Beacon." In a dejected voice only the socially awkward would understand so he held out his hand and gave a smile.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." Ruby grabbed his hand as he hoisted her up. Ruby got a look at his wing and her eyes filled up stars as she got close to him.

"Ruby… OH MY GOSH! Your wings are so pretty." She said as she examined them "May I… Um would it be ok if I touched your wings."

"Sure, you can if you want." Ruby gently grabbed one of the wings and began to stroke his feathers. "They're really soft!" Jaune felt a shiver go throughout his body as a small moan came out of his mouth. The moan made Ruby jump back.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, did I accidentally hurt you?" Ruby stuttered a bit, her face ablaze "I-I didn't mean to, I-it's just t-that your feathers are soft, but I guess with wings you'd need a lot of nerves." Jaune turned towards Ruby, his face red too and both hands covering his mouth._ "At least she doesn't think I'm a pervert…right?"_

"I-It's fine Ruby." Jaune said trying to calm her down "It's just that... No one has really touched my wings before, so it was a new sensation." Both of them started walking, trying to ward off any _more_ awkwardness.

"So, you said your name was Jaune?"

"Yeah, Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it"

"Do they?"

"They will… well I hope they will. I think my mom always says… nevermind." Ruby laughed a little.

"And here I was going to call you Jaune the Bird Boy."

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater Face."

"Hey that explosion was an accident." They walked in silence for a little more. "Well… I've got this thing!" Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose in its sniper form and transformed it.

"Woah!" Jaune said as he backed up a little, his hand in front of him "Is that a scythe"

**Crescent Rose LV-N/A**

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"Oh nice! that's cool. I've got this sword." said Jaune as he took out Crocea Mors "Also it comes with a shield too." he said as he took out the sheath and transformed it into its shield form. Ruby went to touch it.

"Be careful though, it kinda has a…" She touched it and it morphed from shield to sheath multiple times, causing it to fly out of Jaune's hands "hair trigger".

"Oh Sorry. It's just that I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons and-" she held up Crescent Rose "I think that I went overboard in designing her."

"Wait, you made that!" Jaune said in awe.

"Of course." she replied like it was common knowledge "all students at Signal forged their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"My weapon's not really mine. It belonged to my great-great-grandfather. He used it in the war."

"Well I like it. Too few people have any appreciation for the classics." Ruby started to walk again, making Jaune put away his sword and catch up. "So why did you help me back in the craterrrr- I mean courtyard! Why did you help me in the courtyard?" asked Ruby giving herself a mental cookie for the social save.

"Why not?" He replied chuckling with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's like my mom always said 'Strangers are just Friends you haven't met yet.'"

**Congratulations! You have gained +10 relationship points with Ruby**

**Congratulations! Your relationship status with Ruby has been upgraded to FRIEND**

Jaune dismissed the window. _"HA! Take that Saph, recipe for child endangerment my foot!...wait."_

"Hm, Say where are we going"

"Oh, I don't know. I was just following you. You think there's any recognizable landmark?" Both of them walked until they finally found the auditorium.

"Ruby, Over here" They heard a loud voice yell out "I saved you a spot."

**YANG LV-34**

**Congratulations! You have leveled up OBSERVE.**

**(active) OBSERVE LV-3 (0/500 xp): You are able to see the name, level, and age of any object or person.**

"Oh hey, that's my sister I've gotta go." Ruby said as she headed towards yang "oh, by Jaune! see you after the ceremony."

"Oh great. Now where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to." Jaune walked off to find a spot and waited there for a few moments when he saw a man in a suit with grey hair.

**Ozpin/Ozma LV-100**

**Age: 50/3026**

"_What…?"_

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped down and a lady that Jaune recognized and was able to use observe on this time.

**Glynda Goodwitch** **LV- 60**

**Age: 40**

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready."

_**Later in the ballroom bathroom**_

"_Ah, these footie pajamas that my sisters made are just so comfortable._" Jaune walked towards his sleeping area, waving at Ruby as he passed her. Reaching his area Jaune sat down and whispered quietly.

"Stats."

**NAME: Jaune D'Arc, LV-5 (0/2500 xp)**

**AGE: 17**

**TITLE: BEGINNER (xp, stat points, and relationships points are gained 2x as quickly)**

**RACE: Nephilim**

**STATUS: Slightly Tired (STAMINA REGENERATION decreased by 10%)**

**HP: 300/300**

**STAMINA: 180/200**

**?: N/A**

**?: N/A**

**STR: 15 (10 + 50%) - **_**Measures how hard you are able to damage something.**_

**DEX: 11 - **_**Measures how agile you are. Raises base speed by .1 for every 10 points.**_

**CON: 20 (16 + 25%) - **_**Measures your endurance. Influences HP, STAMINA, and ?. Along with HP, STAMINA, and ? regeneration. Raises HP by 100 for every 10 points. Raises ? by 200 for every 10 points.**_

**INT: 17 - **_**Measures your reasoning and memory. Allows you to learn quicker.**_

**WIS: 15 (12 + 25%) - **_**Measures your perception and insight. Influences ?. Along with ? regeneration.**_

**CHA: 12 - **_**Measures force of personality.**_

**LUC: 30 - **_**Measures how well things go your way.**_

**UNUSED STAT POINTS: ****15**** [Locked until tutorial completion]**

"_Hmm, I've gained some intelligence, that will help with becoming a student. It seems I've also gained some Wisdom, which will be a huge help with whatever ? is._" Jaune closed the window and went to sleep.

**You have rested for eight hours. HP and STAMINA fully restored.**

**STATUS Slightly Tired removed and replaced with Well Rested (INT and DEX increased by 50% for one hour).**

"Huh, I guess I was right about the rest thing."

Jaune got up and put on his clothes before heading to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Once finished, Jaune went to get his stuff .

"Oh this is absolutely ridiculous. There's no way I put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday. I don't remember having to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today?" He finally found his locker and retrieved his stuff when he heard a voice speak

"This is marvelous! Nothing can come between us now." Weiss said

"You wanna know who's great, me!" Jaune said as he got between Weiss and Pyrrha. "Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

"You again?" She replied with great disdain as she took in his wings.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said before Jaune pushed her behind him to talk to Weiss some more.

"So been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking that me and you would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually." Pyrrha butted in "I think the teams are comprised of four students each."

"You don't say?" Jaune scooted over to Pyrrha "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right, and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Weiss put herself between the two of them and glared at Jaune? Was it?

"Do you have any idea who you are talking too?" Weiss said as if she were talking to an idiot "This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again."

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum!" The look on Jaune's face told her that it didn't ring any bells. "She's won the Minstrel Regional Tournament four years in a row. A new record!"

"I'm sorry the what?" A small itch in the back of his mind told Jaune that he had seen Pyrrha somewhere before, but he just couldn't place where he had. Weiss was very annoyed.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Box!" Weiss concluded with a cross of her arms and a "hmph!" Jaune's eyes filled up with stars as he imagined her on the cereal box of his family's dentist's wet dream.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool. They only put star athletes and cartoon characters." Jaune said and got closer. His whole body shaking with eexcitement. "Also weren't you on the train to Beacon?"

"Why yes I was." Pyrrha replied with a smile "Trains are actually one of the few places where I can relax and not have people swarm me. Thanks in part to people there typically paying attention to themselves." When Pyrrha finished, Jaune felt something beneath his feet. Looking down he saw a white glyph formed beneath his feet, before being flung back into a wall.

"C'mon Pyrrha, let's go"

"It was nice to meet you Jaune."

"_I'm glad somebody thought so." _

**BEACON CLIFFS**

Jaune was told to stand on one of the metallic squares and await further instructions. When all the squares had been filled, Ozpin took a drink from his mug of… whatever and started.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. In the forest you will find a temple and in that temple you will find different relics. You are to choose one."

**New Mission**

**Name: Relic Hunter (MANDATORY!)**

**Description: Find the temple and retrieve a relic**

**Time Limit: 1 day**

**Time Left: 1 day**

**Reward: 2000 xp and 50 Lien**

"Now I'm sure that many of you have heard of the rumors of teams." Glynda said "Well let me put your worries to ease. You will be getting your teammates today. Once you enter the forest the first person that you make eye contact with will be your partner… for the next four years."

"Now without any further questions, we will begin" Ozpin said as the plates launched everyone into the air. "Good luck to everyone and try not to die"

"Wait whAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he ragdolled through the air trying to get his bearings. Jaune tried opening his wings, it took a few seconds before he was able to right himself with his wings. Looking around he saw Pyrrha on a branch and flew over to her.

"Hey there I guess this means that we're partners" Pyrrha smiled and replied

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be on the winning team." Jaune smiled back as he floated down, while Pyrrha jumped from branch to branch. Once on the ground, they picked a random direction away from the cliffs. They had been walking for a little while when Pyrrha pushed a branch forward and let go, causing Jaune to be hit.

**HP reduced by 3**

"Gaah!" Jaune yelled as he held his nose, causing Pyrrha to stop and turn around. The pain was gone in a few seconds though but that didn't stop Pyrrha from turning around and taking his chin in her hand (making Jaune blush), she moved his head to check for any marks.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a mark, but your aura should have made it so that you didn't get hurt."

"I'm sorry my what now?"

"You know aura, the manifestation of a person's soul that bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched, but could see no one?"

"Yeah, yeah I have."

"With practice aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals. The only creatures that don't have aura are grimm. They are the embodiment of animinity. We are the light, while they are the darkness. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. By pushing your soul against the force, you can deflect harm. Everything we use from our tools to our equipment are conduits for aura." Jaune thought about this for a few seconds

"It's like a force field." He proclaimed loudly. This caused Pyrrha to laugh and Jaune to scold himself._"Nice job genius."_

"Why yes, one could certainly think of it like that." She said as placed a hand on Jaune's chest near his heart and one on the top of his head. She started glowing red. "_**For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.**_" This caused Jaune to glow a very bright white.

**Congratulations you have unlocked your aura. Damage done to you will now be done to your aura. **

Dismissing the screen, Jaune saw Pyrrha sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just have a headache from unlocking your aura. You have a lot of it." They waited a few minutes for her pain to go away. Once it did Jaune held out his hand and helped his partner up, before resuming walking. On their way they came across a few other people also looking for the temple. They walked and walked until they came to a cave with some drawings on the wall.

"Maybe the relics are in here?" Jaune said as he and Pyrrha walked into the cave "Place your hand on my shoulder so that you don't accidentally get separated from me." She did just that and they walked into the cave. Getting around a hundred feet into the cave, they saw a floating glowing orb.

"I wonder if this is the relic." Jaune said allowed as he went to grab it, only for the orb to move away. "Hey, quit moving!" He reached out to it but it kept on moving. Finally he grabbed it, only for the object to be the stinger of a Deathstalker._ "Aww, Crap-baskets."_ Pyrrha turned around and booked it out of the cave only for the Deathstalker to crash through the entrance of the cave with Jaune still hanging on.

"Jaune whatever you do don't let-" Jaune was flung off the stinger "go." She looked at the Grimm before feeling arms under her pits and the feeling of being lifted off the ground. Looking up, she saw Jaune was carrying her.

"As I was…getting a boost, I saw a temple with people near it. That must be where we're supposed to be." Flying to the temple Jaune put Pyrrha down and flew back up again to catch falling, flailing Weiss bridal style.

"Just dropping in?" He asked with a cheesy smile as he flew down to the ground. The Deathstalker crashed through the trees as Ruby's Nevermore taxi service (patent pending) shot its feathers at the group. They all scattered to avoid them, but one of the feathers pinned Ruby by her cape, with the Deathstalker about to sting her. Both Jaune and Yang rushed to go help her. Yang because she was her sister, and Jaune cause she was his first friend, and honestly do they _really _need a reason to save a cute girl? They were halfway to her when Weiss rushed forward and froze the tail in a block of ice.

Seeing that the matter was taken care of, Jaune went back to the relic and picked up a white rook. Ruby came and took a white knight. Hearing cracking noises they all turned around and Jaune got a proper look at the Grimm.

**Deathstalker LV-40**

**Age: 300**

"Everyone just grab your relics and make it to the cliff" a man in green said.

**Lie Ren LV-37**

**Age: 17**

They did just that and Jaune drew his sword and shield to help protect himself.

**COMBAT**

**During COMBAT, you will see your HP, Stamina, Aura, and ? on the left upper side of your vision. You have skills that will only appear under this tab.**

Jaune saw all of that as he and the others started to run away from the Grimm. As they were running, Ruby's Taxi(PP) shot more feathers. Everyone attempted to dodge,

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill DODGE.**

**(active) DODGE LV-1 (exp 0/100) You have a 1% chance to dodge an enemy attack. This skill stacks with Dex for 1% every 10 points. Dodging uses 5 points of stamina every use. **

(Jaune checked his Stamina and saw that he had 150 points left)

but one of Jaune's wings were clipped by the feathers. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that the single feather took 500 aura points from his aura pool.

"_Well fuck, I can't get hit by those things._" He said as he and Pyrrha hid behind a tree. "_Just one feather cut my aura in half_". Once the feathers were shot they continued to run, eventually they came to a different cliff with a bridge leading to a stone tower. The Deathstalker was upon them. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Blake tried to hold it off while the others crossed the bridge. Jaune made it a few steps across, when the nevermore flew under it and made most of the bridge collapse.

"We have to get over there to help!" Jaune said as he flew over there, while Blake was knocked backwards by a claw. He saw Nora through his peripheral vision use her hammer to get herself across. All four of them ran at the Deathstalker. Pyrrha used her shield to block an incoming pincer, while Jaune used his shield to block the other one.

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill BLOCK**

**(active) BLOCK LV-1 (exp 0/100): You nullify an enemy's attack. You have a 1% chance of redirecting the attack back at the opponent**

Taking his sword, Jaune slashed at the pincer, making a scratch in it's armor

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill SLASH**

**(active) SLASH LV-N/A: You slash your sword and deal damage equal to your STR + 50% (rounded up). Each slash cost 10 stamina.**

He kept on slashing when he heard the Grimm scream, and saw that Lie Ren had shot it's stinger almost completely off, before being pushed back by the pressure wave of Nora's grenades.

"Ren!"

He heard her call out as he saw be flung into a pillar. Looking at the tail, he saw that the stinger was about to come off and an idea came to him.

"PYRRHA!" He yelled as he pointed to the stinger, she nodded and threw her shield, hitting the stinger and causing it to become lodged in its head.

"NORA nail it!"

"HEADS UP!" She said as Pyrrha put her shield above her. Nora jumped onto the shield and pressed her trigger at the same time as Pyrrha jumped. Turning vertically in the air, Nora gained momentum and hit the stinger, driving it into the skull of the Deathstalker, killing it.

**You have earned 10,000 exp from defeating the Deathstalker**

**You have gained a level. You are now Level 6. You have gained 6 stat points**

**You have gained a level. You are now Level 7. You have gained 7 stat points.**

"Stats"

**NAME: Jaune d'Arc, LV-7 (2500/10,000 xp)**

**AGE: 17**

**TITLE: BEGINNER (exp, stat points, and relationships points are gained 2x as quickly)**

**RACE: Nephilim**

**STATUS: Slightly Tired (STAMINA REGENERATION decreased by 10%)**

**HP: 300/300**

**STAMINA: 180/200**

**ARUA: 500/1000**

**?: N/A**

**STR: 15 (10 + 50%)**

**DEX: 11 **

**CON: 20 (16 + 25%) **

**INT: 17 **

**WIS: 15 (12 + 25%) **

**CHA: 12**

**LUC: 30**

**UNUSED STAT POINTS: ****28**** [Locked until tutorial completion]**

Dismissing the window, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren watched as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang took down the nevermore. Eventually they all found their way back to the cliff ,and Jaune gaining a level in flying from taking Pyrrha up, where they were flung off from and instructed to head towards the auditorium. Once there they saw that a bunch of other people already there. They all saw Ozpin get onstage and begin his speech.

"Thank you all for completing the initiation. The relics that you chose will determine who your teammates will be. Now without further delay, Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL, lead by… Cardin Winchester." Everyone clapped as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren made their way to the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR, lead by… Jaune Arc." Pyrrha smiled at Jaune and lightly punched his arm, causing him to stumble a little. While Nora gave Ren a huge hug. They walked off the stage and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang become team RWBY, lead by Ruby. Everyone clapped as they were given a piece of paper stating where their dorm number is.

**Congratulations! You have completed the quest: Relic Hunter**

**Rewards: 2000 xp and 50 Lien**

**Congratulations! You have completed the quest: Beacon Initiation**

**Reward: 3000 xp, 100 Lien, New title, +10 closeness with Pyrrha**

**Congratulations! You have gained the title: False Student (Str decreased by 50% [mitigated by INNATE POWER to 25%], and Int decreased by 50% [negated by MIND OF THE GAMER]. This title is automatically equipped and cannot be unequipped until you either: Defeat a Student in combat, or make it to the second year.**

**You have completed the tutorial. All mechanics unlocked. You may now use Stat points.**

_"Well that's heartening." _Thought Jaune when he saw the title.

"Well Nora, Ren as you know I'm Pyrrha and he's Jaune." she said as they were walking to their room "Also I would just like to say. Welcome to the winning team!" she finished, winking at Jaune. Who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Wait, I thought that we were Team JNPR." Nora said with a confused look

"Nora, I think that that was an inside joke between them." Ren explained with a steady voice as they finally made it to their dorm to find all their stuff already there. Once they all picked a bed. Jaune and Ren took the two middle beds, while their partners took the ones beside them. They were unpacking when Jaune said.

"So since we're going to be a team for the next four years. Why don't we tell something about ourselves, like favorite color, animal, and our semblance."

"Ooh, ooh! I'll go first!" Nora blurted out "My favorite color is green, favorite animal is the sloth, and my semblance allows me to produce and channel electricity to my muscles."

"I'll go next" Ren said. " My favorite color is orange, animal is also the sloth, and my semblance allows me to mask negative emotions."

"My turn." Said Pyrrha. "My favorite color would have to be yellow. I don't really have a favorite animal seeing as how most are simply adorable. My semblance allows me to control ferrous metals with magnetism"

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Nora yelled, "What's the biggest thing you can lift, what's the smallest?" to which Pyrrha laughed and thought for a few seconds.

"Well the largest I've ever lifted would be a championship Griffball stadium, and the smallest would have to be iron filings."

"Well that should come in handy in the future, now it is Jaune's turn"

"Well I'd have to say that my favorite color is red, my animal is a fox, and my semblance is kinda complicated. It turns my life into a video game."

**Alright for those of you who have already read Tutorial. This is what was supposed to be the chapter that was posted. But uploaded the other one because of complications. **

**For those that haven't read this. I like to scatter references from other fandoms and other RWBY fan productions. Here is where you will see stuff that didn't make it.**

**On the train. He was going to see a couple named Jessie and James with a white cat named Meowth.**

**When he used observe on Glynda he was going to see Glynda "dominatrix von kinkshame" Goodwitch.**

**and I was going to have a narrator, but decided to scrap that idea.**


	3. AN

**Hey there, this isn't a new chapter. I haven't really been able to write due to a combination of writer's block, internet problems, and computer problems (got a new one btw). The next chapter should be out in a few days though, but I'd like your help. Send me some OC's that you have created using this template.**

**NAME:**

**YEAR*:**

**SEMBLANCE:**

**WEAPONS(s)**:**

**APPEARANCE:**

***I will be using a four year system**

**** For those that don't have transforming weapons. Kinda like Jaun**


	4. Multiplayer

All three of them just stared at Jaune. There was silence for around half a minute before Pyrrha spoke up.

"What do you mean by a video game?" she asked as they got a little closer.

"Well, for starters I have two special abilities called Mind of the Gamer and Body of the Gamer. Mind helps me keep a calm head during combat, along with making me immune to psychological attacks and status effects." Nora interrupted before he could continue

"What do you mean by psychological side effects"

"Well for starters I used to get motion sick very easily, and before you say anything," he said and looked at Nora "motion sickness is a much more common thing than you think."

"That sounds like it would come in handy in the future, should someone have a semblance that affects the mind," Ren said as he placed a hand on Nora's shoulder to help calm her down. He motioned for Jaune to continue.

"If it wasn't for it, I probably would have vomited up on someone's shoes from motion sickness" Jaune laughed nervously. "Well body makes it so that whenever I am dealt damage, no physical mark is left, instead I have aura and HP bars. Along with a stamina bar and something that I don't know since it's represented by a question mark."

"If you don't mind me asking," Pyrrha said as she sat down on her bed "what kind of video game does your semblance use as a base?"

"From what I've seen so far, it seems to be based on a Vacou RPG" Jaune replied.

"Oh, well I've played a few for promotional reasons and I kinda liked the Vacou ones over Vale ones. In a lot of them, you were able to create a party. Since your semblance is like a game, you might be able to" Jaune thought about what she had said and figured that there was no harm in trying.

"Party," He said. Nothing happened "Uhm, form party" A screen popped up

**Form Party (****y****/****n****)**

He clicked yes,

**Enter the name of party _**

"Hey guys, what do you think the name of the party should be," Jaune asked his team. There was silence for a few minutes before Nora spoke up.

"How about team Sloth," she said with a huge grin on her face, to which Ren smiled and rolled his eyes.

"No Nora, we're not going to be named team Sloth," Ren said, "why don't we just name the party JNPR, that is the name that we were given after all."

"Hmm I don't know," Pyrrha said "The name should be something that special only to us"

"We'll come back to this later" Jaune said as he closed the window "Does anyone have any other questions about my semblance?"

"Ohh Ohh Ohh," Nora said as a smile grew on her face "Since you're like a real-life game, can you see our stats?" To which Jaune shook his head

"No, I am only able to see Name, Level, and Age. Your level, by the way, is 38, Ren's is 37, and Pyrrha's is 40" He said as a thought came to him "Wait a thought just occurred to me. Pyrrha you said that all creatures with the exception of Grimm have aura, right?" To which she nodded. Jaune smiled before opening a window and letting out a loud whistle. Just like in the forest, several high pitched chirps were heard before the eagle flew through the window before landing on Jaune's shoulder. Nora stared at it in awe, Ren with a small smile on his face, and Pyrrha with beauty.

"Wait, what was that thing that you said to unlock my aura," Jaune asked to which Pyrrha told him" Jaune nodded and recited the poem with his hand on the eagle's head. Once he finished everyone saw a golden-blue aura surround the eagle. It died down and Jaune saw a message.

**You have lost 300 Aura**

**Congratulations! For both thinking about unlocking and unlocking the aura of your animal companion you have gain 1 INT and 1 WIS**

Dismissing it, Jaune stared at the eagle and an idea came to mind.

"Observe" He simply stated

**NAME: (F)**

**LV: 7**

**SPECIES: Golden Eagle**

**HP: 200/200**

**AURA: 500/500**

**STR: 15**

**DEX: 18**

**CON: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 16**

**CHA: 12**

**Name your Golden Eagle? (y/n)**

He clicked yes and was shown to a new screen. After a few seconds of thought, he put in the name, Arcus. Exiting the menu, Jaune saw everything seemed to be moving slowly before quickly speeding up.

"He's so pretty" Nora exclaimed shooting up and petting Arcus's head "What's his name?"

"HER name is Arcus" Jaune replied as Arcus took off from his shoulder before landing on Jaune's bed. "I noticed something when I observed her. I was able to see her stats even though my observe skill is only level 3, despite me using it constantly for a week"

"Hmm that's interesting, maybe you have to use it a certain number of times to level it up," Ren said as he pulled Nora back from Jaune "You also might be able to see Arcus's stats because she belongs to you"

"Maybe you're right Ren" Jaune replied sitting down when he suddenly exclaimed "Wait that's it. I know what to name our Party. Form party." NPR waited for a few seconds before they (even Ren), jumped back a little. Seeing all three of them poke in the air, Jaune was about to speak when he saw them fall onto their knees with their heads in their hands in pain. All three's aura started to glow, getting brighter and brighter, causing Jaune to have to shield his eyes. When suddenly… they stopped glowing. The first one to start getting up was Pyrrha, and even then it was slowly.

"Ow my head," She said as she stumbled forward a bit

"What on Remnant happened," Jaune said as he rushed over to help her to the bed. "One moment everything was fine, then the next you collapsed to your knees"

"Well after something popped up into my vision asking if I'd like to join Arcus," She said taking in deep breathes "I clicked in and felt intense pain all over my body, but was stronger in my head."

"Do you see anything else?"

"Yeah, a box that says… You are now playing Remnant The Game. Do to you being an invited character, you will have restricted access to the functions of the game, " Jaune saw Ren and Nora start to get up. "You will share any skills and abilities with the Admin, but will only be half (rounded up) as effective. You will be unable to use Stat Points. You will only be able to store 10 items in your inventory." She finished as they heard

"Owie, I stood up way too fast" they turned to see Nora fall onto her bed still clutching her head. With Ren slowly rubbing her back, his hand still on his head.

"Sorry about that" Jaune said with an apologetic smile "I didn't know that that would happen"

"It's fine," Ren said as he took his hand off his head "Could you give us a rundown on any commands that we'd need to know" Jaune did just that when Ren said "Stats" Everyone was quiet for a few seconds when….

"What's a Nephilim" to which Jaune explained what the game had told him "Interesting"

Arcus started chirping causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it, girl?" Jaune asked as Arcus flew to the window. Jaune knew immediately what she wanted and opened the window, allowing her to fly out into the forest. "Guess she just wanted to go out, maybe to hunt."

**The next day**

"UGH it's too early to wake up" Nora complained as she hid her face under her pillow

"Sorry, I didn't think that waking up at six in the morning would apply to you too." Jaune said getting up "But apparently joining the game gave you this annoying mechanic." A few minutes passed before everyone else got out of their beds.

"Earliest I ever had to get up was eight," Pyrrha said as she went into the bathroom and came back out with a sports bra and shorts. "I'm going on a jog if anyone wants to join me?" She asked as she started headed out.

"I will." Jaune said as he changed into a t-shirt and shorts "Might as well try to raise some stats. Maybe you'll raise some too"

"While you two are doing that, I'm going to try to get some more sleep," Nora said before placing the pillow back.

"Trust me, Nora, you're not" To which she replied with her tongue sticking out. Jaune rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless and went to leave with Pyrrha.

Before he left he looked to Ren and said "Oh, and if you're going to make breakfast Ren, then please make it healthier than just pancakes and maple syrup with butter. Just because my semblance is a video game doesn't mean that we can ignore a balanced diet."

Ren was about to nod, glad to know his leader shared his view, when he noticed that Nora looked like she just found out that her dog died and that Jaune, seeing her puppy dog eyes, was clearly about to cave interjected

"Now Nora, you promised you would try to eat more diverse food, and besides, maybe we can use different food for recovery items. It's worth a look right?"

" *_sigh_*, Okay Ren, but we gotta check out pancakes first!" They all just chuckled and went their separate ways, Jaune never thought of that, but with how fast his life is moving he never actually checked or got a notification for it, but wishes them luck.

Walking for a few minutes, Pyrrha and Jaune finally came a relatively large indoor track with twelve lanes.

"Alright Jaune, first we're going to do some stretching to help warm up our muscles," Pyrrha said as she bent her knee, holding her foot behind her. "Just do what I do" She had Jaune do stretches ranging from quad to hamstrings. When all was done he saw a popup.

**For sharply increasing the plasticity of your muscles and tendons. You have gained 2 DEX**

"Neat, I just gained two points to my dex by stretching."

"That's wonderful," Pyrrha said with a smile, "Now that we're done, let's take it easy today. We're only going to be jogging four times around the track"

"Oh, this is going to really suck" Jaune replied but started anyway. The first lap he was feeling good, the second was a little taxing, the third very taxing, and by the end of the fourth Jaune was sweating up a storm and saw that he only had 10 stamina left.

**For doing intense physical exercise, you have gained 5 CON**

"Whoo, worth it," He said as he heard Pyrrha

"This is swell, I gained a point in constitution" She looked over at sweaty Jaune "Did you gain anything"

"Yeah, I gained five points in constitution. Bringing me up to…" He checked his stats "twenty-six. Not bad considering last I checked, you had fifty" Jaune felt his stamina coming back as he started to cool down.

"Well, now it's fifty-one" Pyrrha looked at the clock on the wall "Breakfast should be starting about now." She tossed Jaune a water bottle and started heading back to their room. Jaune followed.

"If that was a light workout, I'd hate to see what your regular workout is," Jaune said as he down the water.

"I could be your personal trainer if you want." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face, "It would be great bonding potential with the added bonus of raising our (mainly your) stats." Jaune thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Sure, I'd love that." Jaune said and chuckled a little "gods know that I need it."

They made it to their room only to find it empty. Looking around they saw a note saying that both Ren and Nora had gone to get some breakfast. Each of them took a quick rinse before putting on their uniforms and heading towards the Dining Hall. Once there they got their food and scanned the crowd looking for their teammates. Finally finding them, they saw that Nora had a pile of pancakes going from the plate to the top of her head.

"Nora, you do know that you can get seconds, right?" Jaune asked with some concern in his voice.

"Oh, I know. This is seconds" She replied before inhaling the pancakes.

"Where does it all go?" Pyrrha said with her jaw dropped

"Trust me, it's best not to question it" Ren replied before resuming his breakfast.

"So, did you find anything out about the food?"

"Yeppers Fearless leader, apparently pancakes give a ten percent increase in HP for a day, and also restore five percent per cake, I knew pancakes we're the best!"

"I also found out that Orange juice restores stamina by five percent and coffee doubles stamina for three hours and reduces stamina recovery to ninety percent for the same," Ren said hoping that his herbal shakes will have and even better effect when he tried them later.

Jaune just nods and gets to his own meal.

**Back in the room**

"Say, how was your run?" Nora asked as she flopped on her bed

"Well I gained two points in dexterity and five points in constitution" Jaune replied

"And I gained a single point in constitution" Pyrrha continued

"Oh, by the way, Nora. Were you able to get any more sleep?" Jaune said laughing a little as he already knew the answer. Nora said nothing but threw a pillow at him. That just caused Jaune to laugh even harder. Even Pyrrha chuckled a bit with her hand covering her mouth. They saw a white blur run past their door causing all four of them to lean out of the doorway.

"Where are you running?"

"Um, to class" They all heard Ruby yell.

"Wait, class?" Jaune said right before they all fell. Getting back up, JNPR quickly caught up with RWBY. Making it with only seconds to spare.

**Peter Port LV-55**

**AGE: 55**

**Congratulations! You have leveled up Observe**

**(active) Observe LV-4 (0/1000) You can see the name, level, age, and race/species (if applicable) of any object or person.**

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as… prey" He laughed as he said this. "And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." There was something about his voice that just made Jaune feel like he needed to sleep. It was not the most boring voice by a long shot, but something was up. He shook his head and focused on Port when a screen popped up.

**Message from The Sloth Queen. Accept (y/n)**

'_Hmm wonder what she wants_?' Jaune clicked accept and read the message.

**Hey there mister sleep ruiner :P. Did you know that you can choose what your semblance calls you? Cause I'm the Queen of the Sloths. I'm trying to get both Ren-Ren and Pyrrha to change theirs. This message thing is like our own little Sloth Call!**

Jaune smiled and laughed quietly as he dismissed the message and heard Weiss call out.

"I do sir"

'_Wait! What'd I miss_?' He thought as the floor opened up and up came a cage, growling and shaking.

"Well then, come face your opponent," Port said and gestured to the cage. Once she was facing the cage, he took his blunder-ax and opened the cage. The beast charged out towards Weiss, who twirled and slashed at it before dodging to the left.

**Boarbatusk LV-25**

**Age: 50**

**Species: Grimm**

Both Weiss and the Boarbatusk ran at each other before Weiss brought her weapon in an effort to stab it. However, that proved a bad idea because it got caught in the beast's tusks. Weiss pulled and pulled, but the Boarbatusk shook its head, relieving the girl of her weapon, before butting her backward.

"Oh ho. Now what will you do without your weapon"

The Grimm charged at her again, with Weiss rolling/standing at the last second. Running to her weapon, Jaune heard Ruby call out.

"Weiss, go for its underbelly, there's no armor underneath"

"Stop telling me what to do"

'_Yeouch that was harsh, she was only trying to help_'

The Grimm jumped in the air and started spinning towards Weiss. Forming a glyph, the Boarbatusk slammed into it, causing it to bounce onto its back. Jumping into the air and forming another one at her feet, Weiss rocketed towards the fallen Grimm and stabbed it's underbelly, killing it.

"Bravo! It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm sorry, but this is all the time we have for today. Read these pages" He pointed to the board "and remember to remain vigilant. Class dismissed"

"Sheesh, what's with her" Jaune said as he got up and joined his team.

"What was her problem, Ruby was only trying to help," Nora said as she slightly glared at Weiss retreating form.

"I don't know, but we better hurry to Professor Oobleck's class," Jaune said as they proceeded to go. The class soon started and Oobleck started speaking. It took three seconds for Jaune to question if he was hearing correctly and ten for him to completely lose what was being talked about. He sent a group message.

**Um is anybody understanding a word that he's saying?**

A few seconds later he received three messages

**Sloth Queen: Nope**

**Mr. Ninja: I am not**

**Pyrrha: Roughly, every fourth word. Sorry**

Seeing this caused Jaune to put his head on the desk and groan softly. After what seemed like an eternity, class finally ended. Packing up his stuff he heard Ren say.

"Hey before we go to dinner, we need to have a small talk in our dorm." They went to the room and ren continued "So you know how Jaune's stats said that he is a Nephilim?" to which they all nodded "That got me thinking. What other races are out there besides Humans, Faunus, and now a Nephilim?"

**Well that was interesting to write. Now onto those of you who sent me OC's. Two things. The first being I forgot to add School. For those that don't go to beacon. The second is that if I deem your semblance to be OP then I will either trim it, depower it, and/or both.**

**Now onto what didn't make the final cut. The party was going to be called: The Winning Team. Jaune was going to drink one of Ren's smoothies and learn of its effects. And finally I was going to put Glynda's class but decided to save it for the next chapter.**


End file.
